Make Love Not War
by zombie hippie
Summary: Ash and May had just got married, but when Ash is sent to fight in the War on Terror will he survive to witness the birth of his first child? And how does a sergeant from the US Army fit into all of this? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

-1**Make Love, Not War**

By Zombie Hippie

Author's Notes: Hello, a new Pokemon story, an original one that is not based off of a movie, although I do steal a few things from a few movies, points to people who can figure out what they are! This is an AAMayL story. In this story, Ash becomes a Pokemon Master, gets married to May, and May is one month pregnant with Ash's child. Happy ever after, right? WRONG! You see, Al-Queada attacks Kanto, causing Kanto to enter the War on Terror. And Ash is drafted to be shipped off to Afghanistan! He gets separated from his unit and is rescued by the US Military, and folded into a foulmouthed sergeant's unit. But, this sergeant is Ash's only chance to get out of Afghanistan and back home in time for May to go into labor. This is a story that is not for the faint of heart, with Saving Private Ryan style violence. Royalty in Exile will be updated when I get out of school, but until then, I am going to work on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Lights and lasers were everywhere at the karaoke bar that Ash and his girlfriend May were at. Ash had just became Pokemon Master, and he was celebrating with his friends. Ash and May had been dating for five years, and Ash had a surprise fore May. He was going to propose to her! But Ash was a little nervous.

Ash pulled Brock over to the side. "Brock, I need you to help me with something." Brock sat down the bottle of beer that he was drinking. "I'd be happy to help you with anything." he said.

Ash pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it. Inside was a small, diamond ring. Brock smiled. "As much as I would like to marry you, Ash," Brock said. "I think that May would have a problem with that."

Ash gave Brock the finger. "I am not going to dignify that with a verbal response." he said. "Anyway, I have no idea of how to propose to May."

"I have an idea." Brock said. He then bent down and started to whisper a plan to Ash. Ash smiled. He loved Brock's little idea.

Ash went over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone. He went over and tapped May on the shoulder. "Hey May." Ash said. May looked at her boyfriend and gave him a small smile. Brock came up. "Don't worry, May, I'll handle this."

Ash and Brock ducked down and Ash began to sing into the microphone.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips." _he sang.

"_There's no tenderness like before in your fingertips." _Brock sang.

Ash and Brock started to sing together to May.

"_You try so hard not to show it, baby,_

_But baby, believe me, I know it, you've lost that loving feeling,_

_Whoa that loving feeling, you've lost that loving feeling, and now it's gone, gone, gone. Whoa, whoa, bud um bud um bud dum."_

Ash had just finished singing when he handed May the ring. "May, will you marry me?" he yelled. May grabbed Ash and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

3 months later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash turned to May, lifted up her veil, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After all the congratulations were made, it was time for Ash and May to share their first dance as husband and wife.

Soon the song came on.

_Watching every moment in this foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_My love,_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say_

_If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching every moment in this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away,_

_My love,_

_Take my breath away,_

_My love,_

_Take my breath away,_

_Take my breath away._

Ash and May ended the dance with a passionate kiss. Soon after, it was time for the new couple to go home, so they hopped into the limo that they had rented and sped away, a sign with the words Just Married on the back bumper and strings dragging aluminum cans along the road. (I never quite understood that particular custom, could someone explain it to me?)

2 hours later…

Ash opened the door to his and May's bedroom, and carried May in bridal style. Ash sat her on the bed and began to change out of the tuxedo he was wearing while May was doing the same thing with her wedding dress. No words were spoken as Ash and May launched themselves, almost immediately into a round of kissing and began to make love.

1 hour later…

May awoke next to Ash, and she smiled at her husband. She shook him awake and said, "Ash, did this really happen, or was it just a beautiful dream?" Ash smiled. "It was as real as it gets May." he replied. He gently kissed May. "I love you, Ash," May said. "I love you too, May." Ash responded. Ash and May thought that this was their happy ending. How wrong they would be.

Author's Notes: Well, first chapter finished. Points go out to the reviewer who guesses what movie I stole a scene from, and for naming the song I used for Ash and May's husband and wife dance, and the artist of that song. I will try to keep a steady stream of updates with this one, but I'm not making any promises. Just read and review until then.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 **Make Love Not War**

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay, this is just ridiculous. I would like some reviews! Seriously, if you took the time to click on my story, I would appreciate for you to leave a review so that I can know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, I'm calmed down now. Well, on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It has been two weeks since Ash and May had got married, and they loved every second of those two weeks. May woke up to the sound and smell of eggs in the frying pan. When she went down to check on Ash, she saw Ash busy making breakfast omelets for the both of them.

Ash turned around and saw May standing on the stairs. Pikachu was at the table, eating a bowl of Pokemon food. Pikachu jumped into May's arms, cuddled her and went back to the table.

Ash went up to May and kissed her. "Morning, sexy." he said. May blushed. "Ash, stop it." she giggled. Ash smiled and offered her an omelet. May reached out to take the plate, but suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Ash heard retching noises on the other side of the door.

"May, are you all right?" he called. Ash heard the toilet flush, and May came out, massaging her throat. "I'm fine." she said, a little bit out of breath. "Maybe I should go to the doctor and get myself checked, I may have a stomach virus." Ash put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay," he said. "I would accompany you, but I have to train for the next tournament."

May, Ash and Pikachu all stood outside. May kissed Ash and hugged Pikachu, and got in her car. She started the engine and drove off to the Group Health center.

30 minutes later…

May sat in the doctor's office. Doctor Patrick Peden was a doctor who she had been going to ever since she was a little girl, so she trusted him. "So, what seems to be the problem here?" he asked. May cleared her throat. "Well, I've been throwing up in the morning for the last two weeks, and I don't know why."

Dr. Peden asked May to lay down and take off her shirt. May did so, and Dr. Peden began to poke and prod areas on May's stomach, made a few notes on his clipboard, and muttered to himself. He finally asked May to sit up and put her shirt back on. May put her shirt back on and waited for the doctor's verdict.

Dr. Peden cleared his throat. "Um, I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but did you happen to have any sexual relations in the past two weeks?" May nodded her head. "Yes, me and my husband lost our virginity on our wedding night a couple of weeks ago." Dr. Peden made a few more notes. "I think I may know what is going on, but I can't be sure without a blood test. May, would you please follow me to the lab?"

May had just gotten her blood drawn and was back in the doctor's office waiting for her results. Dr. Peden came in, with a smile on his face. "I thought so." he said. "May, I have good news for you. You're pregnant." May had a dumbstruck look on her face, which quickly grew into a smile. She knew that Ash wanted to be the father of all her children, and she was going to grant his wish. She hugged Dr. Peden, thanked him, and rushed home to tell Ash the great news.

May opened the door to the house and saw that Ash was still training in the backyard. She opened the sliding glass door to the backyard and poked her head out. "Ash!" she called. "Could you take a break and come in here. I have something to tell you." Ash turned around and nodded. He called all of his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, (except for Pikachu, of course) and followed May into the house.

Ash and May sat down on the couch. "Ash, I have good news for you." she said. "The doctor has told me why I've been throwing up so much. I'm pregnant." Ash looked at her, smiled, and then hugged May. "Oh, God we're going to be parents!" He said. "Hey, Pikachu!" he called.

Pikachu bounded over and leapt up onto Ash's lap. "Pikachu, guess what? May's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" He said excitedly. "Pi, Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, just as excited.

Ash had called Misty, Brock, Tracey, his mom, Gary, Drew, Dawn, Max, and Norman and Caroline to tell them the good news. They were all excited for Ash. Mrs. Ketchum was even more excited that she was going to be a grandmother.

Two weeks later…

May was one month pregnant. They had told the doctor that they had wanted it to be a surprise of whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. They had a list of names ready, but they couldn't make up their mind for one, so they agreed that the baby would remain unnamed until it was born.

Ash woke up one morning, just as May had woken up. Ash smiled and kissed her. Suddenly, the phone rang and Ash answered it. "Yeah?" he answered. May could hear a frantic voice on the other end, telling Ash to turn on the TV. "Okay Misty." Ash said. He hung up and turned on the TV in the bedroom. A breaking news clip showed a plane being flown into the Silph Co. Building in Saffron City. The words KANTO UNDER ATTACK was on the news headline. Ash didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he was going to find out soon.

Author's Note: So, we have a cliffhanger! Kanto is under attack! You wanna see more? Then please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Make Love Not War**

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm not going to bore you with this too much, just telling you that this new chapter is up, blah, blah, blah. Well, anyway, on with Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.

Ash and May were stunned at the horrible image that was on the TV screen. There was a quick recap of the attack when the first plane hit the Silph Co. Building, and how everyone thought that it was a tragic accident, but they knew it was an attack when the second plane hit the Silph Co. Building.

"Of course, this is parallel to what happened to the United States on September 11th, 2001, but who could've thought that it would happen here?" the newscaster said. The newscaster was handed a new piece of information. "Oh my God!" she shouted. "We have breaking news. It seems that the attacks were carried out by Al-Qaeda, the Islamic Extremist Terrorist Group. And we have information of six more attacks and one failed attack. The first of the six was that another plane has been flown into the Department Store in Celadon City. The failed attack was a plane that crashed into an open field in Fuchsia City. Another attack was the bombing of the Magnet Train from Saffron to Goldenrod City, and the other four attacks were city buses in Vermillion City."

Ash heard May sobbing at what was happening on the TV. He turned around and embraced her. May's crying subsided a little bit, because she felt safe in Ash's arms.

"We've just received a video tape from Osama bin Laden, the head of Al-Qaeda." the newscaster said. The image switched to show Osama bin Laden sitting there in front of the screen. "Kanto," he spoke in perfect English. "Your land is full of infidels. We know of your massive Christian and Jewish population. You all shall prepare to die in a sea of holy fire on the first day of Ramadan. It is in Allah's will. However, if you convert to Islam, then we will spare you. Repent your decadent ways, cover your wives and daughter's skins completely, and let us make you part of our Muslim Empire, and help us destroy America, the Great Satan. If you do not comply to our demands, then we will keep attacking you and killing your civilians. Praise Allah!" The video then cut, and the screen went back to the news anchor. "We will have to wait for a response from our President, whom is going to meet with US President George W. Bush and UK Prime Minister Tony Blair later tonight, where they will address the nation." she said.

Ash took the remote into his hands and turned off the TV. He closed his eyes in disbelief. Thousands of people and Pokemon must have died in those attacks. He thought about the families of the people who died, and grieved for them. He bowed his head and put his hands together and began to pray.

"_God," _Ash prayed. _"I was never really a devout Christian, but now I come into your holy kingdom for a request. Please watch over the families of the people who died in the terrorist attacks today. They are going to need all the support they can get. In Jesus' name I pray, amen." _

May saw Ash pray, and thought about her own Christian faith. She remembered going to church and Sunday School every Sunday when she was a little girl, but she drifted out of it shortly before she started her journey. _"Perhaps it's about time that I started going to church again."_ she thought.

After endless news about the attacks on the television and radio waves, it was time for the President of Kanto to address the nation. "Citizens of Kanto," he said. "No doubt you all are aware tonight that we were attacked by Al-Qaeda earlier today. My condolences go out to the families of the victims, as should yours. This sort of attack against Kanto will not be tolerated, and we aim to make sure that this will not happen again. We were attacked today by cowards, cowards that we hope to put in place. We have unconditional support today from the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and our faraway allies, the United States and the United Kingdom. There are sacrifices that must be made in order to make sure that this will never happen again. I am initiating a draft for men between the ages of 18-45, and all Pokemon League events will be cancelled until further notice. It is time to fight against those who wish to harm us, so, as of today, Kanto is officially in the War on Terror. That is all."

May got scared when she heard this news. Ash was 22 years old, which meant that he could be one of the men drafted off to Iraq of Afghanistan.

That night, May had a nightmare. Ash had been gone in Afghanistan for a week, and she had just gotten a letter in the mail that told her that Ash was KIA. She woke up screaming, and waking Ash up. Ash quickly comforted her, and they both went back to sleep, in terror of what was going to happen next.

Author's Notes: Well there's Chapter 3 for you. I just want to say one thing, the scene with Osama bin Laden was not meant to be offensive to Muslims, so if any Muslims of are offended by this, then I apologize. Anyways, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Make Love, Not War**

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Congratulations to Jedi-Master-Bates for guessing the correct answers for Chapter 1. Points go to him. Now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I would like to own this in order to make some changes to the show, but unfortunately I do not own Pokemon.

The mail slot in the front door opened and the sound of letters being slid through it filled the ears of Ash Ketchum. He set down the cup of coffee he was drinking and went to get the mail. He picked it up and thumbed through the letters that he had received. "Junk, junk, magazine, phone book, newspaper, bills, bills, bills, coupons, coupons." he said to himself. He reached the last envelope in the bunch and found a letter addressed to him with the seal of the Kanto Army on it. Ash flipped this one open and was immediately filled with shock and worry. The letter had some official sounding words, but they all summed one thing up. Ash Ketchum was being drafted to go to Afghanistan. He held the letter and felt a sudden wave of sadness. He had no idea how he was going to tell Pikachu or May.

May woke up and went downstairs to see if Ash was down there. She almost tripped over Pikachu on the way down. "Pikachu!" she shouted. "Don't scare me like that!" Pikachu gave May a look of apology, and May picked him up, hugged him, and carried him downstairs in her arms. May went into the kitchen and saw her husband sitting there with a very gloomy look on his face, holding a piece of paper.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked. Ash tossed the piece of paper on the table. "Read it." he said plainly. May set Pikachu down on the table and picked up the document, and tears began to fill her eyes. "How could they do this?!" she cried passionately. "Drafting a man who has a wife who is one month pregnant with his child?" She collapsed in a chair, and started sobbing. Ash did everything he could to comfort May, but it was a few minutes before he could get her to regain her composure.

"May, I don't want to go to Afghanistan, but if I don't, I'll be thrown in prison for the rest of my life. I would never see you or Pikachu again, and I would never be able to hold our first child in my arms." He explained to her. "I have no choice in this matter." he said. May hugged Ash and quietly sobbed for a few seconds before she was able to dry her tears.

Ash called his friends and family over. None of them took the news very well. Ash's mom was in unstoppable tears, Misty had immediately clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary all had nothing but solemn looks on their face, Max was rocking back and forth uncomfortably on the couch, and Dawn just couldn't say anything. Ash explained that he would still be allowed to keep his title of Pokemon Master if he survived, and that he was going to try his best to come back home alive.

Pikachu was taking this the worst of all of them. He kept staring an Ash longingly as if he were trying to make a miracle that would keep Ash from going.

A few days later, Ash had his basic training. He learnt quickly, so it didn't take as long as he had thought it would. Ash learned then that he would have only five days to spend with his family before he was going to be shipped out to active duty, so he spent as much time as he could with his family.

Four days later…

It was the last night that Ash had with his family before he had to ship out for Afghanistan. He was making a couple of last minute checks on the things he was bringing with him, when he was quickly spun around and was seeing May face-to-face. She kissed him so passionately that Ash moaned in surprise before he kissed her back. May pulled away and stared into Ash's eyes. "Ash," she said. "This could very well be our last night together." "I know." Ash said.

"Ash," she whispered. "Make love to me." Ash stared into May's beautiful sapphire eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and Ash just couldn't say no. He passionately kissed her and led her into the bedroom.

Two hours later…

Ash and May woke up next to each other. May looked at Ash and embraced him. "I love you," she whispered. Ash kissed her. " I love you too." he said. "This very well could've been our last time doing that." she said. "It won't." Ash said. "I promise you that I will come back alive."

Five hours later…

Ash was at the military airport. He had just boarded the plane to go to Afghanistan. Ash took one last sad look around before the plane left the ground and took to the skies to go in its way to Afghanistan.

Author's Notes: Well, another chapter. I did not make the sex scene descriptive because I try to avoid going into detail about that. Besides, the story is rated R for descriptive violence, gore, and foul language. Well read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

-1 **Make Love Not War**

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Well, it's about time I updated this story again. I had a small case of writer's block (and believe me, writer's block is a bitch.) On with Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: See the last four chapters and it will tell you if I own Pokemon or not. But, just in case some of you are lazy, then I do not own Pokemon.

Ash upholstered his M-16 rifle. This M-16 was different from the M-16s that the American army used. The American's M-16s only had burst fire capabilities, while the Kanto M-16s had semi-automatic, burst fire, and fully automatic fire settings. Ash took out the magazine, making sure it was fully loaded. Seeing that all forty rounds were inside, Ash checked the firing pin in order to make sure that the rifle wasn't going to jam. Once he was fully satisfied that his rifle was going to work properly, Ash pulled out his Desert Eagle AE handgun. He checked the clip, making sure that all eight rounds were inside. He checked the chamber, and saw that there was no bullet in the chamber. He put the clip back in the gun.

It was time for Ash's first mission in Afghanistan. There was a small terrorist hideout in the cliffs. Ash and his squad were going to parachute into the cliffs, and try to apprehend any of the terrorists. A reliable source of information told the Kanto Army that the terrorists in these cliffs knew where Osama bin Laden was hiding. Ash and his squad would sneak in, plant some explosives, and wreak havoc. The second squad would drop in as soon as the explosives went off and help first squad capture the terrorist hideout. Just in case the mission went wrong, to avoid capture all surviving soldiers were ordered to fall back and find the US Army Base that was a few miles away.

Ash checked his parachute, making sure that it would open when he pulled the main cord or the emergency cord. "All right, soldiers!" the sergeant in charge of the mission called. "We are going to take this terrorist stronghold, or die trying! Those coward sons of bitches have mortar rounds that they plan on firing upon the US Army base. Since we are going to be in the neighborhood, we decided to do a favor for the Americans to make sure that their base does not get destroyed. That's why second squad is going to make it a secondary objective to destroy those mortar positions in the cliffs. Any questions? Outstanding, ladies! Now get ready to jump!" he barked.

Ash double-checked his equipment, and pulled at the chain that was around his neck. Both his dog tags and his small cross came out. Ash pressed the cross to his lips, kissing it. Ash and May had both become born-again Christians just recently, so Ash believed that he would have God's help on this mission. He said a small prayer, and stood up as the back hatch of the plane opened up. "GO, GO, GO!" the sergeant yelled.

Ash jumped out of the back of the plane and felt a dropping sensation go through his body. He remembered everything that his parachute instructor had taught him about parachuting. He fell a few more feet and heard an order come over his headset that told him to pull the rip cord. Ash did so, and he felt his parachute open, and the dropping sensation began to subside. Ash and his fellow soldiers began to drift toward the ground. Ash was nearing the ground, so he lifted his legs so that he would land in a crouching position.

Ash landed on the ground, cocked back the firing pin on his M-16 rifle, and set it to burst fire setting. His fellow soldiers landed right behind him. "All right, soldiers!" his sergeant barked. "We are going to split up and go plant explosives on those rocks over there, which will bring terrorists out here to investigate. When you see them, open fire!" he ordered.

Ash and two other soldiers went off to one rock to blow it up. "Someone get me some C4!" the corporal barked. The soldier in charge of the explosives felt around in his uniform. "Um, sir? I can't find the C4 anywhere. I must have lost it during the drop, sir!" Another Private smacked the other soldier on the back of the head. "Oh, who the hell put that bozo in charge of the explosives, he lost them! The whole mission is FUBAR! We might as well pack it up and go to the US Army Base!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ash yelled to the accusing Private. The Private turned around and punched Ash. Ash was sent to the ground, spitting out blood and one of his teeth. "FUCK YOU!" the Private yelled. The Corporal turned around and helped Ash up. "On your feet, Private Ketchum." he said. He turned to the Private who punched Ash. "What the hell has gotten into you, Private!" he scolded him. "Hitting everybody whom you damn well feel like hitting is not going to help us at all." Ash saw some lavender hair under the Corporal's helmet. "James! James, is that you? It's me, Ash, the twerp!" The corporal turned around to face Ash. "Hey, twerp, or should I say, Ash!" James said, shaking Ash's hand.

"Last I heard, you were engaged to Jessie." Ash said. "That is correct," James said. "You have no idea how much heartbroken she was when I was drafted off to this hellish place."

"Yeah, May felt the same way when I was drafted." Ash said.

"With all due respect, Corporal, we have a mission to accomplish, so could we please take a rain check on this trip down memory lane?" the C4 Private asked. "Why the fuck should we?" the other Private yelled. "The mission is FUBAR! We should just abort the mission." James turned around. "STOW IT, SOLDIER!" he barked. "Corporal." Ash said. James turned to Ash. "Please, just call me James, seeing as we are friends now.' James said. "Well, James." Ash said. "It turns out that the soldier in charge of the C4 just dropped it when he landed, and I managed to pick it back up." he said, handing the plastic explosives to James.

James took the C4 from Ash, nodded a thanks, and planted the C4. After rigging the fuse, everyone stood back away from the rock that they were going to blow. James took out his radio. "This is Bravo Team. We have planted our C4 and we are ready to blow this boulder up as soon as you're ready to blow yours, over." The radio sent out a burst of static, and said, "Roger. We are ready to blow ours. Over and out." James and the rest of his team stood back. He took out the wireless trigger and blew the boulder. "Get ready." James said. "No doubt the terrorists heard that."

Author's Notes: Ah, once again, one of my notorious cliff hangars, making sure you have to wait for the next chapter. Points go out to anyone who can guess what FUBAR means. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 **Make Love Not War**

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Well, here's the next chapter and whatever else. Man, I have a lot of free time on my hands.

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-5 for the disclaimer.

The smoke from the explosion had cleared, and shouts of surprise and fright in Arabic were heard. There was a gunshot, and the C4 soldier gagged, and fell down. There was a perfect bullet hole in his esophagus, and blood had started to squirt endlessly from the wound. He gagged one more time, and died. "SHIT! EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" James yelled. Ash and the other Private got on the ground. The terrorist that had shot the C4 Private came out from behind cover to take another shot. James saw him and fired a few rounds from his M-16, knocking the terrorist down. The terrorist was still alive, and had caught James while he was reloading. The terrorist picked up his AK-47 to shoot James, but Ash saw him and finished the terrorist off.

"Thanks Ash." James said. "You're welcome James." Ash replied. "HEY, FUCKHEADS! HAVE SOME OF THIS!" the other Private yelled, as he threw a grenade into the opening of the terrorist's hideout. The grenade exploded, killing the terrorists that were guarding the entrance. "Nice move." Ash said. "LET'S MOVE!" James ordered.

The two divisions formed up to regroup. "Casualties?" The sergeant asked. "Just one. We lost O'Malley." James said. "You?" he asked. "None so far." the sergeant replied. He turned to his squad. "All right, men, this squad lost a man, any of you pussies man enough to volunteer to link up with them?" he asked. "I will Sarge." a soldier said, and he ran to join with James' squad. "Semper Fi." he said to his men.

"Hey Ash." the private who had just joined them said. "Do I know you?" Ash asked. The Private smirked, and lifted his helmet a little bit. Ash saw some brown hair underneath the helmet. Ash new immediately who he was. "Ritchie!" he said. The two men high-fived each other, and hugged each other. (Author's Note: And not in a homosexual way.) "So you got drafted too?" Ash asked his friend. "No, I volunteered when I heard that you got drafted. Who knew that we would end up in the same unit?"

"Not that I want to interrupt." James said. "But we have a mission to complete." Both squads began to enter the hideout, getting ready for what may lie ahead.

James' squad was going through the entrance, when he stopped. "Okay." he said. He handed each of his squad members a piece of paper. "This is a map of the hideout. Sarge's squad is going to go take out the mortar emplacements. We're going to invade the terrorist's sleeping quarters and see if we can catch them while they're napping. The rendezvous point is marked with the red X. Remember, if the mission becomes FUBAR, then we get out of here and head for the US Army Base."

Ash reloaded his M-16, and switched the setting to fully automatic, in case the sleeping quarters turned out to be a high traffic area. James had the door to the sleeping quarters covered, and he kicked it down. "RISE AND SHINE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" the rude Private yelled. Some of the terrorists were saying their daily prayers, some of them were napping, and some of them were checking the guns and equipment. They all saw James' squad and threw their hands in the air when they saw that they were outnumbered and outgunned.

Ash, James, Ritchie, and the rude Private all went into the sleeping quarters and went to apprehend the terrorists. All of the terrorists were in a big circle on the floor. "All right." Ritchie said. "Which one of you bastards know…" Ritchie never got the chance to finish his sentence, because all of a sudden, a terrorist who had hidden a snuck up on him stabbed a sword through his back. The sword went through his back and pierced his heart. Ritchie coughed up some blood, and fell over, dead. "INFIDEL!" the terrorist yelled, spitting on Ritchie's corpse.

"DAMN IT!" James yelled. "SHOOT THEM!" he ordered his men, as the terrorists ran to grab guns. Ash turned around and shot the soldier who killed Ritchie. A bullet went through the terrorist's skull, and part of his brain flew out. James and the rude Private were shooting the terrorists, when a grenade landed next to them. "SHIT!" the rude Private yelled, and he threw his body over the grenade. The force of the grenade blew the rude Private in half down the middle. The rude Private screamed as he died, but James knew that there was no way to save him.

"FALL BACK!" James yelled. Ash and James began to run back to the entrance of the sleeping quarters, when James was shot in the back of the head. He fell face forward. Blood had started to soak the ground were James' head was, and Ash knew that his friend was dead. Ash managed to get away.

Ash stopped and hid in a corner in order to lose the terrorists that were chasing him. He called Alpha Team on his radio. "Alpha team, can you read me?" Ash asked. "Roger Bravo Team, this is Alpha Team. We have blown the mortar emplacements, but we are under heavy fire. Listen, soldier, there is something I have to tell you. The mission is officially FUBAR. The helicopter that was carrying Second Squad to reinforce us has been shot down. There are no survivors. How many casualties are on your team?"

Ash took a deep breath. "I'm the only one left, sir." The radio went silent for a second. "Damn it. Well, here are your orders, soldier. Try and get yourself out of here. Leave us here, we'll be fine. Hightail it to the US Army base and get inside."

"Yes sir." Ash said, and he clicked off the radio. Ash noticed that the entrance to the hideout was guarded again. The terrorists from the sleeping quarters must have went around to cut him off. Ash knew how to get rid of them, though. He pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it. Some of the terrorists scattered to get out of the blast radius, but others were killed in the explosion. Ash opened fire with his fully automatic M-16 and cleaned out the stragglers. He ran through the entrance of the hideout and went outside to freedom.

Ash ran away from the hideout. When he was safely out in the desert, he turned around and looked back at the hideout. _"Yeah," _he thought. _"The whole mission was FUBAR. It was FUBAR to begin with."_ He turned around and started to head toward the US Army Base.

Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGER! Well, read and review, and I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Points go out to those who can guess what Semper Fi means.


	7. Chapter 7

-1 **Make Love Not War**

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Here we are with Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-5 for the disclaimer.

May and Delia were sitting down at the table, drinking coffee, when the sound of letters coming through the mail slot met their ears. May walked over and picked up the mail and found a letter from the Kanto army. Worried, she flipped it open and pulled out the letter, and tears began to meet her eyes. May brought this particular letter to Delia. "Read it, Mom." she said. Delia read the letter and tears met her eyes too. Pikachu looked at the letter and began to cry too.

The letter said the following: _Dear family and friends of Ash Ketchum, we regret to inform you that your loved one is officially missing, presumed to be KIA. Now, this does not mean that your loved one is dead, and there is a chance that he may be found. If he is found alive, we will have an immediate order sent out to have your loved one returned to you. We hope and pray that we will bring your loved one back to you._

_Sincerely,_

_General Jonathon Callard of the Kanto Army._

Meanwhile in the desert of Afghanistan…

A fatigued Ash Ketchum had just woke up. He reached up and felt his face. A five o'clock shadow had started to grow. _"Wish that I had a razor. Well, time to look for the US Army base." _Ash thought. Ash looked over and saw guard towers and chain-link fences. _"Well, that's convenient." _he thought to himself.

Ash walked toward the base. "Halt!" a loudspeaker shouted to him. "Identify yourself!" Ash was prepared, and he knew that if he did not respond, the military snipers would shoot him and kill him. Ash cleared his throat. "I am Private First Class Ash Ketchum of the Kanto Army, and I request permission to come onto the base!" he yelled. "Roger, permission granted." the loudspeaker answered. "Come on in, Mr. Ketchum." The main gates to the base opened, and a few US soldiers came out to greet Ash.

One soldier walked up to Ash. "Sergeant Andrew James Oldham of the United States Army. I was ordered to take you into my unit, and we will make sure that you get home as ordered by command." Ash took the sergeant's hand and shook it. "Are you going to be able to get in contact with my wife and family to let them know that I am okay?" he asked.

"Sure thing, there is a secure satellite phone line in the command tent." Oldham said, leading Ash to the command tent.

Back in Kanto…

The phone rang and Delia answered it. "Yes?" she answered sadly. "Is this Mrs. May Ketchum, wife of Private Ash Ketchum?" a voice on the other end asked. "No this is Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum." she said. "Well, someone here wants to talk to you." Delia was filled with both anticipation and was prepared for the worst just in case this was confirmation of Ash being KIA. "Hello, Mom." a second voice on the other line said.

Back in Afghanistan…

"Ash!" Ash heard his mother yell his name on the other line. "You're alive!" Ash smiled to himself. He never thought he would hear his mother's voice after the hell that he went through during that last mission. "Yeah, I'm fine Mom. Is May or Pikachu there?" he asked his mother. "Yeah May is here, hold on." Ash waited a few seconds and then heard another voice on the line. "Ash?!" he heard his wife say in disbelief. "Yeah, it's me." Ash answered. "Oh, Ash, I was so scared that you were dead!" May's voice said, nearly in tears. "Well, I'm fine. How's the baby?" he asked. "The baby's fine, Ash. Pikachu is all right too. You can't talk to him right now, because he is napping, but I will be sure to tell him that you are all right as soon as he wakes up."

Ash and May talked for a while longer until Andrew took the phone from Ash. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum? I've got good news for you and your husband. Because of the fact that Ash lost his squad on one of his missions, I have orders to get your husband back to the military airport and bring him back home to you. It's going to be about seven months until we can get him back home, and he will have to accompany us on a few of our missions, but I promise you, he will come home alive. I guarantee it." he said.

After a few more hours of talking on the satellite phone, Ash hung up and went to meet with Andrew. "Sergeant Oldham, sir. How are we going to get me home in time for my wife to go into labor?" Andrew turned to look at Ash. "It's going to be a very risky thing to do, because we will have to go through some of the hottest areas that Afghanistan has to offer, bet we can do it. In the meantime, let's get you cleaned, shaved, fed, rested, and introduced to the rest of the unit that you will be working with for seven months."

Author's Notes: So, Ash is going to be able to go home soon, but, that is only if he can survive the hottest areas of Afghanistan. Al-Qaeda is a bunch of clever bastards, y'know? Well, anyway, read and review. Points go to those who can guess what KIA stands for. Until next time, I'm Zombie Hippie. Good night, and God bless.


	8. Chapter 8

-1 **Make Love Not War**

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Well, another chapter. Sorry for the long update, writher's block was really being a bitch for me.

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-5 for the disclaimer.

Andrew opened up the flap of the tent that housed his squad. He and Ash walked in. Right away, they both saw some rowdy misbehavior. There were soldiers wrestling, screaming random obscenities at each other, and objects being thrown through the air. "Is it always like this?" Ash asked, embarrassed at the way the soldiers were acting. "Usually. Actually, this is considered to be my soldiers on their best behavior." Andrew replied.

Andrew walked further into the tent. "SOLDIERS, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" he yelled. Everything quieted down and there were some calls of "Sir, yes sir!" and every soldier rushed to take a seat. Andrew sighed and massaged his forehead. "Okay, what the hell happened?" he asked. "Sir!" one of the soldiers called. "Mosharrif here broke into my private cooler and drank the last Coca-Cola, sir!" he answered. "GOD DAMN IT, WHALON! DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK EVERY MOTHER FUCKING RULE THAT I LAY DOWN FOR THIS TENT! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, NO PRIVATE COOLERS ALLOWED! IF YOU WANT COCA-COLA, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT SHIPMENT TO ARRIVE! NOW GO OUT AND GET RID OF THAT COOLER, NOW!" Andrew yelled. "Yes, sir! Sorry sir!" Whalon said, and he went out to dispose of the cooler as he was ordered. Ash was standing behind Andrew, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"And as for you, Mosharrif, stay the fuck out of other people's things! If this problem persists, I will have to send you to see the General with a behavior complaint, so knock that shit off!" Andrew barked. "Yes, sir!" Mosharrif said. "God, I feel like I'm leading an army of mental patients instead of soldiers." Andrew said to Ash. "AND WHEN WHALON GETS BACK, FORM UP EVERYONE! WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT WITH US!" Andrew yelled to his soldiers.

When Whalon came back, everyone formed up into a big circle in the middle of the tent. "All right men, this is our new recruit, Private First Class Ash Ketchum of the Kanto Army. You may recognize him as the newest Pokemon Master, and a soon to be father." Andrew said. "Wait, how did you find that out?" Ash asked. "I read the National Enquirer magazine article about you. By the way, the way that you proposed to May, very excellent. Acting out a scene from Top Gun, which happens to be one of my favorite movies. That was classic." Andrew said. "Well, that was Brock's idea, I've never seen Top Gun." Ash replied.

Andrew looked shocked. "YOU'VE NEVER SEEN TOP GUN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! You need to take a movie night with me. It'll be one of the movies on the playlist. Trust me, you will not be disappointed." Andrew said. "Sounds good." Ash said. "But what are we doing, standing around here, talking about movies, when we should be talking about the mission. Let me introduce you to the rest of the squad."

All three of the men in the squad lined up. "All right, Ash, first off, this is Private Logan Whalon, our SAW gunner. Next is Private Mosharrif Massourant, our support gunner. And that guy over there is Corporal Joshua Hilton, and no, he has no relation to Paris Hilton. Hilton is our medic. Need any help with wounds or injuries, he'll help patch you up. He also knows how to use a gun, so he can defend himself pretty easily. And of course, you know me, and I'm the team leader." Andrew said. "Now, what position were you in your squad?" Andrew asked. "I was a Support Gunner myself." Ash replied. "Well, since we've already got ourselves a Support Gunner, how are you with a sniper rifle? We could use a sniper." Andrew asked. "Yeah, I could be sniper, I already had some training with a Drugonov Sniper Rifle." Ash replied. "Well, we don't have a Drugonov, so how does a PSG-1 sound?" Andrew asked. "I'll take it." Ash replied.

"Okay, now that that is all over with, we need to go over the plan for our next mission. Y'see, we need to go back to that hideout that your squad failed to take tomorrow. Even though the SCUD missiles were taken out, we still need to try to find out where the fuck Osama bin Laden is. Chances are that the terrorists are trying to regroup from your attack last night. We'll have four squads go in instead of two. Ash, as well as the PSG-1, we'll also give you one of our M-16s. The M-16s that your military uses are just pieces of shit, no offence. You'll also have your Desert Eagle .50 cal AE. We need to capture as many terrorists as we can, as well as capturing their weapons cache. If we capture this cache, we can cut down the number of weapons that Al-Qaeda uses, so we'll have an easier time in the area. We also have captured RPG-7s, so we'll be using those. We also have Apache helicopter support, as well as mortar and armor support. Ash, you'll also me our Radio Op, you understand?" Andrew asked. "Yes, sir, Sergeant." Ash replied. "All right then men, let's all get some rest, we'll need to be up at 4:00 AM tomorrow to start the mission."

Ash had trouble falling asleep that night, thinking about tomorrow's mission, while also thinking about back home with May, Pikachu, and his mother. He thought about his own father, who served in the NATO forces during one of the several civil wars in Beirut. His own father was killed during that war, a month after he had started his Pokemon journey. Ash closed his eyes. _"Dad," _he thought. _"I promise you that I will do what you didn't do during Beirut. I'll survive. I'll be there for my wife and child after he or she is born. Hell, I'll promise to be alive for my child's birth. I just hope that you are watching me from heaven, with God and Jesus looking down on me and our family. I will fulfill my promise to you, just like when I fulfilled my promise to become a Pokemon Master. I'll also visit your grave, with May, Pikachu, and my child. I'll point to your grave and say "There is a man who sacrificed himself selflessly for his country, earning himself a Medal of Honor for his accomplishment. This I promise you, Dad. I hope that you can be proud of me after all this." _After he was done thinking, Ash drifted off to sleep, dreaming about back home, hoping that he would go home in a plane, and not in a casket.

Author's Note: Well, Chapter 8 is over with. Again, I apologize for the long wait. Well, read and review! Points go out to those who can guess what SAW, SCUD, and RPG mean.


End file.
